


forests of bai

by riverrocks413



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverrocks413/pseuds/riverrocks413
Summary: ive just been so done, so i descided to write some stuff, this is what happened





	forests of bai

The wind seemed to lift and carry me as I hopped between the tall trees. The canopy barely made a sound as I passed quickly thought it. I was chasing a large mammal, in the heat of the hunt I had not placed it as predator or prey, but it doesn't really matter to me, I could take it down either way. The animal seemed to fumble in its mad run forward, and I dropped. In the descent, I drew my double blades from there fastenings at my waist and plunged them deep into the base of the neck of the creature. As the life left it, I muttered a small prayer, thanking the departing soul for the life it would provide us. It was a large hog, a fast but incredibly stupid animal, I was surprised it had eluded me for as long as it had. I heave its carcass into the sling on my back and scaled the nearest tree. Above the canopy, I judged the time. The sun had barely begun its descent into the horizon, but I could already see the blood-red dimming of the sky as if the death of the pig was mirrored in the world above. I looked around and saw the thick smoke from a fire in my village, likely the evening's feast had begun. I started my hindered but steady way back to my home.

After leaving the hog in the possession of the food distributors, I took my portion of tonight's meal, a stew of deer that my fellow hunter Vena had caught, I was proud of her for that, she was a new hunter and has proved to be good at her chosen craft. I wandered around the main square for a while before making my egress towards my tree. Scaling it easily with one hand, while holding the food in the other, I made my way up to the lading, a small area made of leaves and twigs suspended between branches. My brother, ajowan was sitting there, slowly nursing his share of some animal or another. He looked up as I settled down, and smiled at me  
“Hey Cai, how was your hunt?” ajowan, or wan, as I called him, was an engineer, responsible for creating new ways to build structures in our village. He was one of the only ones, which meant he held a high position in the village. He was already tied to a young court member, even though they didn't live together (I get the feeling he didn't like her very much, but she is smitten with him, so he doesn't have a choice.) I settled into the fork between two branches and sipped on the stew's broth.  
“Good, you'll be eating well tomorrow” I smiled, “have you seen Oli? I didn't see them in the village, and I need to catch up to them.” wan thought for a second, then spoke.  
“I think they've been courting that faun whose sire is in the court, I think her name was amala, so they might be at their home, showing off the place”  
I finished my stew with a slur and looked up at him “thanks Wannie, I'll go see if I can find them before moonrise”  
“Don't forget, you have to find me a sibling gift for the end of yellow season celebration” he called jokingly after me as I leaped from the beach I was perched in. 

I grabbed a particularly strong vine and shimmied down to the ground. I took off at a swift pace in the direction of the fen. I did actually have to get want a gift for the end of yellow season, a huge celebration for when the leaves bloom with blood color, and the heat turns to crisp dresses. It's the time that friends and family exchanging gifts to show that they will be there for each other, that they will stay for another year. I had gifts picked out for my friends, an intertwined rope for Oli, my little fawn friend who lived on the outskirts of town in the fen, and a small deer antler, intricately carved with leaves, for my fae friend Jace, a craftsman who had helped forge my daggers. I knew each of my friends would love their gifts, but I always had trouble with my brother. It was not because I didn't know him, I knew him as I know myself, but the problem was that I wanted to give him something with meaning, and everything I thought of seemed pretty and small compared to our relationship. I shook these thoughts from my head as I entered the glade where Oli lived. Oli resided in a dip in the ground, sheltered with branches and leaves, and softened with moss. Oli had been courting this beautiful faun, whose sire was the leader of the bighorns, the tribe of faun that lived in the bai forest. I found both of them in Oli’s home now, cuddling in the moss.  
“CAI!” Oli jumped up from the moss, and sprinted to me, hugging me tightly. “I MISSED YOU!”  
Oli had been my best friend since we were young, my father and their mother had been scouts for the village together, and we grew up together, their other mother, or maim, ass Oli called her, looked after both of us with they were out patrolling, we had drifted apart in recent years, my job and third taking over. But even after all that, Oli has not changed, their short hair curled around small horns, framing luminous caramel eyes and a wide smile. They were big but graceful, and everyone who knew them knew they gave the best hugs in the village. As they released me from one of those hugs, their cuddlemate walked over to me and extended a dainty hand.  
“Hello, I am Amala, but if your a friend of Oli's” she turned to smile at the faun.  
“ You can call me Mal” I shook her soft hand.  
My names Cyanne, you can call me Cai”  
We smiled, and mal, oil and I talked long past highmoon, so it was only when the moon shone thought the leaves directly above our heads that mal and oil waved me down the trail  
“ visit anytime!” Called Oli.  
“I will!” I called back “I’d you’d better believe I’m coming to your tieing ceremony. They smiled at each other, the special smile you reserve only for the one you want in your life every day. I left the two obvious lovebirds to their home and made my way down the dimly lit path


End file.
